Come With Me
by mishka-chan
Summary: Sasuke comes back and offers Naruto a life with him. What happens from then on? Sasunaru LEMON WARNING in later chapters.- Currently on re-writing hiatus
1. What He Has

What he has

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Warning: Shonen-ai and lemon in later chapters hence the mature thingy and Sasuke will dirty talk!

It had been a few years since Sasuke had left and a few months since the valley of the end incident. Naruto had healed well and seemed to be back to normal. He was all smiles and laughs he seemed as happy as before Sasuke left. At least from the outside he seemed to be happy. If you looked in his eyes in those moments he looked to be somewhere else you saw an underlying sadness that permeated and festered just below the surface. All of those close to Naruto had noticed it and no one decided to talk to Naruto about it until Neji and Shikamaru decided that they should ask Naruto if he was all right. They came to Naruto's house and he opened the door to them happily. The home was much cleaner than they had expected and to their surprise had an abundance of potted plants. He offered them a seat at the table and the conversation began.

Shikamaru POV

I noticed pictures on his living room table. All of them consisting of team seven and most of Sasuke and Naruto. He placed green tea in front of me and a white tea in front of Neji. He sat across from us and smiled warmly, his eyes gleaming at the prospect of having visitors.

"Naruto, are you okay?" I began.

"Of course I am fine."

"Don't lie." Neji stated.

"I'm fine physically."

"And mentally?"

"A little tired and worn down but nothing a good cup of ramen can't fix."

At this point I interrupted. "Naruto I am hurt that you would hide something like this from me. I know you we have been together since the early academy days. I know something is wrong now tell me."

"Nothing is wrong."

"What about Sasuke?" Neji interrupted.

Naruto stared at Neji like he had just sprouted horns. His eyes were wide and scared looking.

"What about Sasuke? What else can those eyes of yours see Neji? What else do you know about us?"

"I know everything."

Naruto visibly shivered he looked so gone.

"Ah… everything was it. Everything. EVERYTHING. Tell me Neji what do you know…"

"I know you love Sasuke" Naruto seemed to withdraw away. "And I know Sasuke loves you." Shock flickered through his eyes and he smiled grimly. "Sasuke has never cared for me. He… he could care less… He left and he won't come back and I am too weak to do anything about it. He left me for power can't you see that. He said he loved me, cared for me but he doesn't care if I live or die."

"Have you considered that maybe he loved you but you never gave him a chance? Maybe he has tried to tell you something and it never came out right. Maybe he thought he was worthless and unworthy. Maybe he tried to tell you and maybe he just couldn't."

"That is impossible I would have seen it."

"Sometimes you can't see the forest for the trees." I offered.

"Shikamaru is right sometimes when you are too close to the situation you cannot perceive the entire mass. The problem seems bigger from a closer distance, but if someone from the outside observes it and helps you along the way it isn't so difficult. It is like a maze. When you are on the inside all you can see are the walls of the maze. From the outside you can see the design and find the easiest way to the center. You need an outside perspective."

"To you Naruto the problem seems so vast where as to Neji and I it seems to have some simple answers."

It was then that Naruto shoveled out some information that we did not know.

"He punched a hole through my chest. He just used Chidori on me as if- as if I didn't matter. He said I had to die. That power was more important to him than I was. He left me broken, bleeding, dieing, and he just walked away. He left me. He is gone forever."

Naruto closed his eyes. "Sasuke once said he loved me. Did you know that? Did you know that we were together?" I could see the tears building.

"One time I asked him what forever meant. He explained as 'on going, having neither beginning nor end.' He said that he wanted to be with me forever. That he would love me forever. He said that I would never have to be alone because he would be here forever. He isn't here right now. He left and I am alone. He lied he- he never loved me. He loved- he loved- he loved power more than me. To Sasuke I was always his gauge for power. I got stronger with out even considering him. He- he had to be stronger because of Itachi. Sasuke was using me, and I knew it. I was okay with it. As- as long as he was there I didn't mind if I was just a gauge for power. I believed that when he killed Itachi. He would love me and that he would want me. I- I was wrong. He will never want me. Just as this village has thrown me away, just as my team, my friends, and my family, Sasuke will always use me and then throw me away. I am nothing. I never have been. I just wanted him to love me. Just me. No one else, nothing else, not even power, just me. Was that wrong?" Naruto looked up crystals streaming from blue eyes. His eyes were wide and he looked so innocent. "Is a monster like me allowed love?" His eyes closed and he fell to the floor. I caught just before he actually hit the floor.

"Call Kakashi! Tell him to meet us a Tsunade's."

---One month later---

"T-there you go, Na- Naruto-kun." Hinata said. She had been made his nurse to make sure all of his needs were met. The Hyuuga looked down at the boys closed eyes. Everyday she expected them to open and for him to shout an emphatic. 'I want ramen, Datte Bayo!' But those eyes hadn't opened in about a month now.

A large crash was heard.

Tsunade's POV

The boy glared down at me. "You heard my request Tsunade- Godaime- sama. Now what is your answer?"

"Why would I give him to you?"

"This village will be off the map if you don't do as I ask. That is why."

I considered my options well. He defiantly could do it. He had the strength by himself and behind him an army. He could very well insure that the boy would enter his hands.

"Just one boy… the villagers will be pleased that he is gone."

"What do you intend to do with him?"

"Nothing. I just… I just miss him."

I saw his eyes soften at the thought of being able to see the boy again. I found myself believing him.

"You won't hurt him, will you?"

"No, I wouldn't do that."

"Very well however there is a complication."

"What?"

"He hasn't woke up in over a month, and there are no signs of him ever doing so."

"I can wake him up."

"What if he refuses to go with you?"

"He won't. I came back for him this time. He won't refuse."

"Very well."

"I hereby agree to the conditions set forth by the Godaime." He bit his finger and Shizune did the seal as the blood dripped on the paper. "Konoha will never befall harm by mine or any hand of my men or women."

"I the Godaime hereby agree to the conditions set forth by one Uchiha Sasuke" I bit my finger and let the blood drip on the paper as Shizune repeated the seal. "One Uzumaki Naruto will be handed over to said Uchiha."

The seals were repeated Shizune added her signature in blood and the agreement was set. Tsunade led Sasuke to the hospital.

Sakura's POV

I was on active duty at the hospital. However there was nothing active about it. I saw Tsunade and she approached. I stood at attention.

"Sakura, prepare clothing for Naruto."

"Why has he woken up?"

"No."

Someone was standing behind Tsunade and I looked behind to see Sasuke. Sasuke, more attractive than all those years ago, standing behind the Godaime, in Konoha, less than ten feet away. NO WAY!

"Oh Sasuke-kun you came back!" I felt like I was going to cry. His next words however did make me cry.

"No I have not returned I just came to retrieve something of mine that you have kept. You mean nothing to me."

"What are you missing?"

"My heart, My Naruto."

I felt the tears streak down my face. I was always the third wheel.

"I'll get those clothes."

"Black preferably. Haruno-san. He looks good in black." Another stab.

"Of course Uchiha-san. Right away." I watched as he turned from both Tsunade and I and began to walk in the direction of Naruto's room.

"I can feel him." It has always been Sasuke and Naruto. I was never in the equation. There was never any room in the equation for me.

Sasuke's POV

I could feel him so close. He was so close. I could almost see him, smell him, feel him, and taste him. I had managed to kill Orochimaru. I could never return to Konoha. Nor did I want to. There was only one thing in Konoha for me and that was Naruto. That was all I needed. "Room 504" I heard beside me from Tsunade. As we approached we, or should I say I, ran into some trouble. Namely Hyuuga Neji and Nara Shikamaru.

"Uchiha, leave now and we won't kill you."

I simply stared at them in a way that made Shikamaru check to make sure Neji hadn't disappeared or something.

"Stand aside." Tsunade stated. "Stand aside or he will not be held to the contract in regard to you two."

They stood firm and I continued toward the door the attacked. Before anyone could blink they were on opposite sides of the hallway. I simply walked past them and into the room. When they chased after me I set up a barrier with me and Naruto inside and they were on the outside. There voices were dulled and so it didn't bother me as much. Hinata was in the bubble with us. I turned to her.

"Will you also get in the way?" I signaled. Not wanting to use my voice also not wanting her to have to answer out loud so that she would not have to face scorn.

"Only if Naruto-kun does not wish to go with you." She answered aloud. I nodded. And gestured toward the bed asking permission to approach from the only person besides myself who gave a shit about Naruto from the beginning.

She nodded her consent. I approached and drew back the curtain. He lay there asleep. I felt my ice heart melting. Naruto looked the same as I remember. He looked so at peace. His blonde hair had grown a little and hung into his eyes. His tan skin was almost glowing from the sunlight. His eyes I bet they were the same as well. About that time I heard someone scream my name. I turned to see Kakashi there. I also noted that at my name Naruto's hand twitched. I sat on the edge of the bed. My hand skimmed his cheek. He still feels the same.

"Sasuke…" He mumbled in his sleep. He still sounds the same. Everything in the hospital seemed to go silent. I picked him up and held him in my arms for a few minutes. I buried my face in his hair. He still smells the same. I laid him back on the bed so that. I wouldn't wake him up in my arms. He would freak if that happened.

"Naruto. I am here. I came back for you." I shifted on the bed and his hand reached out and caught my shirt.

"Don't leave again. Sasuke."

"I will leave again, but this time I want you to come with me. I will never leave you again." Slowly blue eyes opened and met mine. I felt a small smile grace my lips.

"Did you mean that?" he asked hesitant.

"Of course. Naruto, will you come with me? I want you too. I love you."

"Anything you ask Sasuke. Anything you ask."

"I ask for forgiveness."

"It is granted."

"Sakura bring the clothes." I opened a hole where she stood and Hinata took the clothes away. She walked over to me and handed them to me.

"I'm so h-happy Na-Naruto-kun. He came back for you. The one you love came back for you." I stepped out of the curtain and closed them so that Naruto could get dressed in private. He was back with me where he belonged and every thing about him was the same.

Kakashi POV

He came back, but only to take Naruto away. He still looked and acted the same. He was the same. The only thing that had ever mattered to him was Naruto; was what Naruto thought of him. Only Naruto mattered; who now came out of the curtain looking fabulous in black. He walked to Sasuke and beamed. He looked happier than he had in years. Little tears threatening to escape his eyes. We heard every word they spoke. Every single word and the whole world remained silent. Sasuke looked down at Naruto who was still a bit shorter. He raised his hand and wiped away the tears that threatened to fall.

"I missed you, dobe."

"I missed Sasuke." Sasuke smiled down at the boy and it was simply beautiful. That was Sasuke. Sasuke only smiled for Naruto. That is how it always has been and will be. The same goes for Naruto. Naruto only really smiles for Sasuke.

Tsunade POV

I had regretted my decision at first but the moment I saw Sasuke and Naruto smile. I had known it was the right thing. They weren't criminals and they weren't betraying their village. They were simply in love and it would always be that way.

Shikamaru POV

I had- had loved Naruto. He was a special light. He was a special everlasting light that never went away. But now as I saw him with Sasuke I realized that I had never really seen that light. I had only seen fragments. That light was meant for Sasuke and Sasuke alone. No one else, only Sasuke.

Neji POV

Naruto once said to me. That you have to protect those you love at any cost. Even your dreams. I realized then that Naruto's dream was never to be Hokage. Naruto's dream always had been and always will be to protect those you love. Being Hokage to Naruto was what that meant to protect those you loved. I realize now that Naruto's dream was to protect Sasuke to make sure Sasuke never hurt like he had all those years ago. Naruto wanted to protect Sasuke by being with Sasuke.

Sakura POV

I have never seen Sasuke smile. Until that day. Until Naruto. Naruto is the only one that can melt his heart of ice. I never have and never will be able to. I am happy that he found someone.

Hinata POV

I loved Naruto and that is why I let him go. I still love Naruto, but Sasuke can give Naruto what I can't. Sasuke has one thing I don't. Naruto's love. I never have and never will have it. I am happy they found each other. And I am jealous, but I- I will give up my dream of Naruto, to protect him. I loved Naruto. I still do. And so does Sasuke. The difference. Sasuke has Naruto's love and I don't.

Authors' POV

What does Sasuke want of Naruto? What is in store for them? Find out in the future chapters and don't forget to review you will receiver funfetti cupcakes and a bunny!


	2. Sky Blue Eyes On A Rainy Day

Warning this chapter has a lemon don't like skip the bracket that say lemon. Thank you to all of my reviewers and yes I am working on given as well.

Sasuke POV

His muscles were still weak from a month long rest and he was sore. The black yukata he wore (it was the only thing black they had) ended at his knees and fit him well. He looked great in it. When his legs gave out, I caught him easily and carried him bridal style. He smiled weakly at me, and apologized. He smiled and waved at his friends.

"Maybe we'll meet again." He said with a gentle smile. Shikamaru and Neji nodded and threatened the Uchiha with torture and death if any harm ever came upon the blonde.

Sakura smiled a weak little smile that looked more like a grimace. And whispered "You always did get what I wanted."

Kakashi came forward and hugged both Naruto and me collectively. "Take good care of one another. If you ever need anything, ever, find me."

Tsunade approached and smiled that held both joy and sorrow.

"If Kyuubi troubles you promise to come see me. Sasuke take good care of him. Take good care of this little kitsune, for me. You two are always welcome by me."

They nodded, Naruto's eyes drooping. He had slept so much he was exhausted. She kissed both of our foreheads and smiled.

With that I jumped out the nearest window causing Sakura to scream. After all we were six floors up. I landed nimbly and was gone.

Tsunade POV

The moment they were out of sight I cried. I was so happy. They finally found love. The village of sound would one day be a grad village; just like Konoha.

Sasuke POV

Several hours later I arrived at sound with a sleeping blonde in my arms.

The few sound Nin that had sworn allegiance to me after Orochimaru's death still lived here. They looked in my direction and smiled, knowing that I had accomplished my mission.

I took him through the darkened corridors to my room I could have his prepared tomorrow laying him gently on the bed. I looked down at the face that made me give up my dreams; that I fell in love with, that I became addicted to. His breathing was slow and steady. His eyelashes fluttering softly while in REM sleep. Suddenly his eyes opened and focused on me. He smiled and whispered, "not a dream…"

He asked simply "Where are we?"

"What used to be sound…."

"Why did you come for me?"

"I…I felt horrible everyday. I was bored and lonely. I felt like something was missing, after contemplating it for a while I figured out what it was. It was…you. Aishiteru."

Silence passed for a few minutes. "I'll have your room made tomorrow. Tonight you can take the bed and I'll sleep on a futon."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why not sleep in the same bed?"

I didn't want to say-'Because I have dirty dreams about you and could possible take advantage of you?' So instead he said, "Because I had guessed you wouldn't want to."

"Why?"

"You ask that question too much- I betrayed you, threatened you, and tried to kill you…"

"That doesn't matter!" I glanced at him and immediately found the found the floor amazing. "I love Sasuke, always have and always will, and Sasuke says he loves me. I want to be Sasuke's; I want to live with Sasuke and sleep with Sasuke. I want to eat with Sasuke and offer my body to Sasuke. If Sasuke would accept me, but if it is your with for me to stay in another room, I will do it."

"I don't want to force y9ou into anything."

"You won't because anything Sasuke does with or to me, I accept and forgive, and depending upon the circumstances desire and enjoy."

'Belong to Sasuke, sleep with Sasuke, offer my body to Sasuke…' All those words echoed in my head. I looked up into Naruto's eyes and saw the two most beautiful emotions ever reflected in his eyes in my direction. Two pools of lust and love drew me in and began to drown me in their clear depths. His hands reached up to his obi. I stopped his hand.

"That's my job." I reached up and stroked his face. He leaned into me and purred. It was a gorgeous sound.

"Naruto."

"Sasuke, so long… kiss me, please."

I licked my lips. I had told him I loved him, discussed my feelings with him, but never had I allowed myself access to him physically. I had at that time thought myself dirty, but now her offered, he begged. I leaned forward. Lips met lips, softly, chaste. I came back for more quickly.

NPOV

I was drowning in him. For months, for years I had dreamed of him. His caresses and hesitant touches plagued my dreams. "You look so perfect." I looked up at his statement. "Let's see if we can remedy that." He drew me in for another kiss. He began to treat my neck. Nipping, licking, and sucking I randomly thought of a vampire and giggled but soon was lost to the passion and heat of the moment.

"Damn. Whoever you have been practicing on is a lucky girl or boy."

"I haven't practiced on anybody have you?" He mumbled from my neck.

"No." Raven hair suddenly tickled the sides of my face. I giggled from the sensation. He looked down at me smiling. He reached for the obi to my yukata. I suddenly sobered and drew it closed before he could see.

"What's wrong?" he asked lust hungry eyes surveying my face. Damn those eyes. They were bedroom eyes. They were so dark and mysterious. Sometimes withholding every thing from the world. However right now they were heated and cool, hard and soft, all at the same time. Hot and soft lust filled eyes to melt your reserves. Cool and hard with reason and concern. There almost glazed surface reflecting every single turmoil inside of him. He began to pull away and I brought him back.

"I- I'm embarrassed."

"Of what?"

"My body…"

"Believe me it is not something to be ashamed of."

I could feel the heat in my cheeks.

"Move your hands…"

It wasn't a demand it was a request, which are hard to come by with Sasuke.

I did as he asked.

SPOV

LEMON! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! LEMON! LEMON

He moved his hands and looked up at me. It was my decision now. I reached sown and opened they folds of his yukata. His body was gorgeous. Perfectly preserved except for the mark I put on his neck. I touched his sides and felt him shiver. I noticed all the clothes I had on and began to strip. He looked at me with nothing but lust in his eyes. I smiled. Oh, he wanted this. I took a nipple in my mouth. Laving it with saliva and attention. He moaned. This was enough to hear him and feel him writhe beneath me. Yet it wasn't enough. I went down and teased the delicate head of his erection. He let out a strangled scream. The attentions I gave his body were almost too much for his virgin body. After he reached his climax in my mouth I wandered up his body and kissed him allowing him to taste himself.

I kissed and licked his neck and chest paying close attention to his nipples and his pulse.

"Okay."

I looked over to him and he looked shy and embarrassed.

"I want you inside me. Please fuck me."

I had fully expected for him to want to stop there and had actually taken my weight off of his body in case he wanted to push me away. He did however push me away. He got on his hands and knees in front of me.

"Is this better?" He asked.

This gave me a rush but I did not want our first time to be from behind I wanted to see his face and for him to stop me easier if he wanted.

"Lay on your back and draw your legs to your chest. " He did as I asked. I reached to touch him, but stopped. "This will hurt tell me to stop if it hurts too much."

I reached to grab some lube from my bedside drawer. Twisting off the cap I squirted some onto my fingers and rubbed my fingers together in order to warm it up a bit. I slipped the finger into the ring of muscles ever so gently until it finally could go no further. Oh my god he was so tight. I mean really tight. His muscles spasmodic twitched around my finger. Even when I had imagined entering him I had never thought it would be that tight. How was I going to fit? This was going to hurt really badly. Regardless of my concern I couldn't wait to be inside those tight walls. That is unless he wanted to stop. I moved my finger experimentally and felt him relax. I then added another finger. Scissoring the two fingers I felt the walls become slightly looser. I put in three fingers and thrust them in and out crossing my fingers sometime scissoring them. I once again thrust and he cried out. I looked up to see him. He was panting and his eyes unfocused.

"Do that again." I moved my fingers around searching for the spot. I found it quickly. Its discovery punctuated with a moan. I pulled my fingers out and looked at him.

"Do you want me to put it in now?"

"Yes…Please."

I aligned my shaft with his hole and entered swiftly. He screamed in painful pleasure.

"Sasuke." He moaned as I began to move.

"Say my name again." This sentence was punctuated with a thrust

"Nnn… Sasu…ke"

"Again…"

"ke…." He fell of into garbled sentences of pleasure. His eyes shut tight.

"Open your eyes." Hazy blue eyes opened and looked at me. I took his hands from around his legs and placed them around my neck. His nails scratched into my back. I could feel myself coming closer and closer. I could feel him coming closer as well. His insides trembling and convulsing around me. I decided to make more marks on him. I kept getting closer and closer. I had already had to stop myself from finishing off before him three times. Stamina freak. I kissed him right before we both fell off the edge together. He arched his back into me in the duration. I used all of my coordination to continue my thrusting while also kissing him. Finally we both collapsed into a heap of sweat and cum and lube.

LEMON OVER NON- PERVIES READ AGAIN!

"Sasuke…" He moaned.

"Naruto…" I answered back.

"We have to do that again sometime."

I laughed. I reached over to the drawer and pulled out wet wipes. (If they can have telephone poles, lube, and headsets they can have wet wipes.) He wiped both him and Naruto off and fell beside him again. Looking up he realized Naruto was already asleep.

I lay down next to him and he snuggled over onto my chest. I kissed the top of his head and fell asleep. That night I dreamt of smiling sky blue eyes on a rainy day.

Please review I need to know if you like it or hate it!


	3. IMPORTANT! READ

Okay guys, I have realized that this story hasn't been touched in a while, I had a block, and now I know why. I need to re-write the second chapter and maybe tweak the first. I brought all my guns out to quickly and scared the plot-bunnies away! So I am going to re-write the second chapter and hopefully I can work on the third!!!!

THANK YOU FOR READING!!!!!!!!


End file.
